Because She Made Him
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: He was exactly sure what it was about Hermione that made her different from any other girl he had met. He could think of a single reason why he loved her the way he did. All he knew was that everything about her forced those feelings out of him, feelings he had never felt before...


An. This is for **Delusional Musings** – so sorry it is late. July was so hectic for me. I do hope you like it.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with JK Rowling and I am not benefitting financially from this work. I am not Taylor Swift, all lyrics belong to her and any producers, etc.

* * *

 **Because She Made Him**  
(Love Her)

* * *

 **i.** I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.

* * *

He watched as he spun her around. The light blue material fluttered about her ankles, like a million little monarch butterflies. She tipped back her head and laughed and he could _almost_ hear the sound: crisp, hearty, _joyous._

He sat with his head in his hands. He should have asked her sooner. He should not have been so stupid to think that no one else would ask her. He should have realized just how perfect she was, just how much he _cared._

Now he had to sit and watch as _he_ held her close and whispered in her ear, a million things that made her smile and blush. All the things that he himself should tell her.

* * *

 **ii.** You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.

* * *

"You absolutely will not!" Hermione stamped her foot in annoyance, her brown eyes flashing dangerously. "You would get them into so much trouble, Ronald!"

Ron sighed and stuffed the fever fudge back into his shoulder bag, "It's not like that evil cow doesn't deserve it, Hermione."

"Yea, well, whether she deserves it or not, you know what she will do to Fred and George if you put that in her tea." Hermione countered as she slid onto the bench across form him.

Ron groaned in annoyance but snapped his bag shut and returned to his breakfast with fervor.

Her eyes still flashed dangerously as she took a slice of toast from the tray between them. He could not help but smile behind his spoonful of porridge; she was rather adorable when she was mad.

* * *

 **iii.** And I love you because you have given me no choice but to

* * *

The rain pelted against the roof of the tent as they sat together, in comfortable silence. She held the Bard's book on her lap, reading by the light of the lantern. He spun his wans between his fingers, watching closely for any strange activity. Despite his steady watch, he could not stop from stealing quick glances at her in the moonlight. She was mesmerizing, the way her skin glowed, one side shadowed, the other illuminated more fully by the golden hue of the lighted lantern. Her untamed curls were tied back at the nape of her neck and flowed freely down her back.

Every once in a while she'd wet her lips with a gentle glide of her tongue. She read the fairytales as if they were a textbook, to be learned and studied and lived by. There was passion in her eyes as they skimmed the page and he could not stop the quickened beating of his heart.

He wasn't _exactly_ sure what it was about Hermione that made her different from any other girl he had met. He couldn't think of a _single_ reason why he loved her the way he did. All he knew was that everything about her forced those feelings out of him, feelings he had never felt before. He loved her because she made him and it scared him just how comfortable he was with that idea.

* * *

 **iv.** It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.

* * *

It was a year after the final battle when he _knew_ that there would never be another woman for him, she was his one and only. It was a scary thought but, a happy one as well. He had never imagined someone could look at him the way she did, with so much love and faith and trust. She _believed_ in him.

It was easier than he imagined, getting down on one knee and asking those four little words. It was the tears and smiles and the applause that he had not been ready for. He had not been ready for his mother's joyous cries or his sister-in-laws heated hugs. He had not been ready for the claps on the back or the choruses of 'it's about time, mate.'

When they finally retired for the evening he was simply happy to hold her in his arms. To kiss her forehead and watch while she read, murmuring quietly as her eyes skimmed the tattered old pages. He couldn't imagine a better way to spend the rest of his life.

* * *

 **v.** You took the time to memorize me: My fears, my hopes, and dreams.

* * *

The sound of violins filled the summer air as he stood at the altar, Harry by his side. His hands were shaking with nervousness as he watched her. Her mocha curls were more tame and tied up with ivory ribbons and clips adorned with pearls. Her rose-colored lips were curved into a beautiful smile as she glided down the aisle, with more grace than he had every known her to have. She clutched a large bouquet of roses and lilies in her hands.

She handed of her bouquet to Ginny and he took her hands in his. He watched her, in silent awe as the ministry wizard began the ceremony. He smiled as she recited her vows and kissed her hand after he slid the simple band onto her finger.

"Hermione Jean Granger, You are my world. My everything. I would not be here to day if it was not for you. You. . . amaze me. You know me inside and out. You have taken the time to learn all there is to know about me and I only hope that, as time goes on we can continue to learn and grow with each other. Thank you for always believing in me, for loving me, for being there. I love you with all my heart." He recited the vows and wiped away the tears from his bride's eyes before pulling her in for a sweet, simple kiss.

As far as he was concerned, the future had never looked so bright.

* * *

an. sigh. I hope it's not too lame. reviews are always appreciated. thanks for reading, guys.

challenges:

open category 4 (maybe)  
multiship challenge - ron/hermione and gold(en)  
lyric inspired drabble challenge - stay, stay, stay by taylor swift.


End file.
